Emotional Breakdown
by Ghost501
Summary: For the first time, Lan actually tells Megaman about an update. But his NetOp has forgot to read the fine print again! What will happen to poor Megaman? And why is he crying so much? *Sequel to Truth or...Truth?


Yep, back to Lan and his updates again. When will this boy learn? I seriously think I have the most fun writing in Megaman Battle Network universe. I still love Percy Jackson, but I really love writing about these net navis and their wacky adventures.

Well anyway people, I'm may be on the look out for a beta (No, not you Bass! Leave me alone!) soon because Project 7 is almost done, just got final revisions to go over. As you may have noticed, I have a series suggested on my profile. _You Knew_ is the start of that series. I will also reveal that Project 7 is a part of this upcoming series. So now that I'm done with announcements, here's the story!

Oh, and thanks to True-InTha-Blue for joining the staff of the Megaman Net Navi Era community! ( u/2738565/True-InTha-Blue)

Okay...now I'm done.

* * *

"The books….the books…they're talking to me." Lan mumbled as Megaman dragged him back from the library.

It was a little known fact that Lan hated the library, well at least the ACDC branch. It wasn't that he was afraid of reading. He just didn't like his local library. When he was little, the ACDC library was his favorite place in the world. He actually used to go every day to check out books. But one night, he had accidental stayed behind a lot longer than he should have and got locked in. The automatic lights had cut out and he was left alone in the dark. It didn't help that he had heard too many scary stories as a kid and left his PET at home.

Needless to say, when the librarian had opened the doors a few hours later after the Hikaris had realized that Lan wasn't in his room—Lan had told Megaman not to tell his parents that he was sneaking out to go to the library after he was supposed to be inside his house—the small child had been terrified out of his mind. Ever since then, he had been convinced that the ACDC library was haunted and froze into a statue whenever he walked passed those terrible doors.

His brother merely rolled his eyes. He knew he would need to give him a break soon from these weekly visits; otherwise their potent effect wouldn't be as effective. Maybe he would let up on him after this weekend.

So, why was Megaman dragging Lan to the library? Simple, Lan had a bad habit of updating the PET and other systems that directly affected the blue navi without telling him. The results of said updates were absolutely horrible.

Today's little adventure was no different. After already updating the Navi Cust, Lan found yet another upgrade for the programs in it. It was SciLab's attempt to help reduce the cost of rebuying programs for operators and navis who were fitted with a Navi Customizer. Unfortunately, Lan forgot to read the fine print…again.

Unlike last time, he had put Megaman into sleep mode…but he forgot to take out all the programs in the Navi Cust! As a result, some of the programs that were supposed to be in the command line were no longer needed; but Lan had equipped Bug Stop, so Megaman should no errors at the time.

After the update, Lan removed some of the programs, such as the Humor Program—they had been a part of a comedy night at school the day before. Lan put in the Attack, Speed, and Charge MAX programs and re ran the Navi Cust. Everything seemed fine…until Megaman started talking. The blue navi shivered as he entered into the Hikari residence. Yep, Lan definitely deserved this.

* * *

"_Good work, Lan!" Megaman said after the Navi Cust was run._

"_You know, I like it when I can update and I don't get threatened by you." The brunette said._

"_AWW! I do too!" Megaman said. Then he realized what he had just said. His brother gaped at him, "Um…I mean that it's fun to not have to threaten you…heh heh…um I'm just going to go now. Pretend that I never said anything."_

_The blue navi ran out of his homepage and quickly jumped into the Net. Lan remained lost in his confusion. What had happened to his brother?_

_His PET went off and Lan checked his email. He felt his heart sink as he read it. Hub was going to kill him if he found out. Maybe he should just wait and see if the effects would fade before his navi realized what had happened._

Warning! Please take out all Navi Customizer programs before updating! If left in, programs may alter the navi depending on the type of programs, problems such as navi weapon jamming or mood swings may occur. If Navi Cust programs were left in, remove them immediately. After the programs are taken out, the effects may last anywhere for five minutes to five hours. If navi is still affected by the update after this time frame, please come to SciLab to have your navi fixed. Thank you for updating!

* * *

_When he left his homepage, Megaman had just started running. He__ was freaking out! He had never acted like this before! He felt like some overly emotional little kid! __He didn't know where he was running to, but he really didn't care as long as he didn't have to deal with this…issue._

"_Oww!" a Mr. Program said after the blue navi had crashed into the green program._

"_Oh my gosh! I'm so so sorry! Are you okay?" Megaman asked. Wait, when did he actually care this much about the Mr. Programs?! They annoyed him on a daily basis!_

"_I'm okay. Thanks for asking. Where are you off to Mr. Megaman?"_

_Before he could talk, Megaman shook his head, "Far away from here." He took off in another sprint; he needed somewhere to go. Not back home. He would hate to start a round two with Lan. Ugh! Seriously, why did this always have to happen to him? What kind of sick person would put him through this kind of torture?!_

* * *

_Soon enough, Megaman had found himself in Roll's PC. He actually didn't mean to pay Roll a visit. He just kind ran in there. He turned to leave when his vision was covered by two pink gloved hands._

"_Roll?" Megaman asked._

"_Who else would it be?" she said before spinning him around, "So what's going on Mega?"_

"_Oh, you wouldn't believe the day I'm having. Lan updated the Navi Cust—this time he actually warned me—but after the update I became not myself. I don't know what happened. Roll, I don't wanna be like this!" Megaman said as he started to burst into tears._

"_Um…Mega? Mega?" Roll said as she tried to get the sobbing blue navi's attention. When the heck was he ever this emotional? Roll had seen him stressed before but this was ridiculous._

"_Roll? Are you crying?" Mayl asked as her face appeared on a screen._

"_No, Mega is. And it's actually getting kind of annoying."_

"_No kidding. He's loud. Can you get him to calm down?"_

"_Trying, but it's not working."_

"_Alright. Roll, Cover your ears." Mayl said as she downloaded a chip._

_A Trumpy virus appeared right next to the two navis and started blaring its annoying song. What happened next shocked Roll. Megaman did a complete 180! He switched from a sobbing navi to just plain angry one!_

"_I HATE YOU! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT NO ONE LIKES YOU!" he yelled as he fired a charged buster shot at the virus._

_Roll looked at the blue navi with wide eyes as she saw the poor virus being deleted, "Um… Mega? You okay?"_

_Megaman's attitude flipped again, "Of course I'm okay, my dear. Why wouldn't I be?"_

"_You said that Lan updated the Navi Cust again?" Roll asked._

"_Yeah, that first update was to allow more memory map space. This one was to…convert programs over to the new version." It finally dawned on Megaman. Lan hadn't removed some of the programs until after he updated, including the humor program. A personality program._

_Roll quickly noticed the blue navi was becoming more and more annoyed. His face was becoming redder and redder. Seeing as how he really couldn't control himself at the moment, Roll pulled out a menu and turned off her link to the Net. Only Lan would be able to jack him out now, but something told Roll he wasn't going to until he got some kind of signal that Megaman was normal again. Mayl jacked her out of the PC and muted the computer's speakers. She really didn't want to her an emotionally charged Megaman yelling._

"_LAAAAANNNNNNN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Megaman screamed as loud as he could; he didn't know that he was muted. As he tried to step on the portal to escape the PC, he realized that it had gone dark. He turned his head trying to look for the pink navi, but she was gone. Roll had trapped him._

_Why would she do such a thing? Why would she leave him all alone to deal with this? Megaman collapsed to his knees and started crying once again._

* * *

It had taken three agonizing hours for the effects to wear off. It had taken thirty minutes for Megaman to calm down to a point where he could even face Lan. It had taken Roll being there in order to keep him peaceful during his confrontation with his brother later that day. Needless to say, Megaman had finally lived up to his threat and dragged the poor boy to the library.

After Megaman had dumped the boy on his bed, he returned back into his homepage. Lan would snap out of his trance by the time he came back. Maybe now he could finally get a date with Roll without the update situation to deal with. As he entered back into the PC, he grabbed a file that he had left in the corner of the screen. He smiled as he looked at the precious file that he had Lan sign; he had to admit, Roll was a brilliant navi for coming up with the idea in the first place:

_I, Lan Hikari, promise never to update the PET or its systems without notifying Megaman (Hub Hikari) or reading all the fine print in the update. If I do, I may be subjected to whatever punishment Megaman recommends._

_P.S. This punishment will more than likely involve being dragged into the ACDC library._

Of course, Lan hadn't read the fine print and signed anyway; he thought his brother would be merciful if he just went along with what he requested. Now, he was paying for it for his lack of reading. But in the end, he learned his lesson. At least, for his sake, Megaman hoped so. He wasn't sure just how much longer his brother's brain could hold out against the might of the "library monster".

Megaman merely laughed to himself and stepped on his portal and entered ACDC Area 1. Along with their own copybot, Lan and Megaman had connected it too the PC via a banner. It helped Lan because he wouldn't have to constantly jack Megaman into the copybot. However, it made it very easy for him to get into the real world. As he prepared himself to go into Mayl's PC; he couldn't help but think, did Roll ever have to put up with this?


End file.
